Paws on Teaching
by Wolfelover94
Summary: One night, Sabrina was study for a test, Bored out of his mind, Salem decides to offer his help. Maybe while he's at it, Help Hilda too..


Sabrina was in her room studying for a collage assignment, Salem was on her bed doing his usual cat-related things and complaining about it, reminiscing about the times when he was once a power-hungry warlock.

" So..what cha doing there, Sabrinny? " he inquired, licking his paw.

" Like I've told you the last time you've bothered me, Studying! " Sabrina huffed.

" Well, I'm sorry that I'm bored! So, what are you studying? " Salem pestered.

Annoyed by his constant pestering, Sabrina picked him up and tossed him onto her bed and went back to her studying...only for Salem to jump back up onto her desk and climbed on top of the computer monitor and caught a glimpse at Sabrina's coveted schoolwork.

Grinning mischievously, Salem pressed his paw against Sabrina's blushing face.

" Male Anatomy 101, very racy stuff Sabrina! " he teased.

Sabrina turned away from the nosy feline, folding her arms, still blushing from embarrassment.

" That's none of your business! " she snapped, closing her book and putting it in her backpack.

" Mean! " Salem retorted. " Mind telling me why are you studying the male physique? Is it for Harvey?... Hmmmm? " he said as he got in Sabrina's face, smiling deviously.

" Well... it's for an assignment. And Me and Harvey want to take the next step in our relationship..." She explained.

" Lemme guess, you're not ready and you want to take it slow, I gotcha. " Salem winked. he suddenly thought of an idea, a idea so risque that he had to choose his words carefully.

" I can help, you know! " he said as he rubbed himself against Sabrina's chin.

" And how do you think of doing that? " She asked him as she scratched his back.

" With some..." paws-on- teaching " so to speak! " Salem said to her seductively while clicking his tongue.

Sabrina narrowed her eyes at him and looked away, blushing.

Smiling at her bashfulness, Salem hopped off the desk and onto Sabrina's bed. " Goodnight Sabrinny! Just offering! "

" Don't count on it! " Sabrina said as she once again went back to studying.

" Are you suuuuuuuuuuuuurrrrreeee? " Salem meowed, waving his tail around, " The offer's on the table! "

" Yes Salem. Please, just leave me alone! " Sabrina exasperated, her frustration building by the second.

Jumping off the bed, Salem then crawled up the back of Sabrina's chair, rubbing himself against her head and whispered in her ear.

" You smell very nice today, maybe some scent from a cat could be even better! " He purred, his rough cat tongue driving against her cheek.

Sabrina started to wonder why Salem was coming on to her, Then she remembered the time he asked for a smooch from her after being rejected by Zelda and Hilda.

Feeling weirded out by all this, She pushed Salem away and turned off her lamp and went to bed, the black cat trailing behind her.

She curled up into her covers to try to get some sleep, using her one open eye to peek over the blanket to watch Salem as he stared at her creepily, His yellow eyes locking with her own.

She gave in and patted her hand on her sheets to beckon Salem to lay beside her, the cat doing so and sat down.

" You know I was joking the entire time, right? I wasn't really interested in you like that. " He confessed, purring as Sabrina scratched behind his ears.

" Yeah, I knew it the whole time. " She told him. " Although, I wonder if you really feel that way about me? "

Salem blushed at the accusation, his tail wagging with excitement, trying in vain to stop it.

" Moi'? I think you're just overthinking things, Sabrinny! " He denied.

" Oh really? I remember when you wanted a kiss from us and the Vet when because some Camel on the web told you that it would turn back into a human again. " Sabrina recalled.

" I thought we'd all agreed to forget that ever happened." Salem huffed, the memories of that day invading his mind.

" Good thing I never did...Casanova. " Sabrina teased booping the annoyed cat on the nose with her finger.

" You wish! " Salem scoffed, swatting her hand away.

Whatever you say, * yawn * Goodnight Salem! " Sabrina yawned as she turned off her bedside lamp.

Salem licked her cheek and curled up into her arms to sleep beside her, his cheeks still burning bright red from earlier.

" Goodnight Sabrinny.. " He replied back, purring. "... I love you. " he whispered the last part to himself, ashamed that he developed a sick, depraved crush on his friend.

" I love you too, Salem " He heard the witch reply, scarring him out of his wits and darting out of the room out of embarrassment, hearing Sabrina's cute giggle within his earshot.

* * *

The next morning, The Spellman's were sitting at the table eating breakfast, with exception of Salem, who lying on the counter, coming to terms with his strange crush. decided let Sabrina go and move on to someone else, someone who was there from the start... Hilda.

His yellow eyes trailed down to her buttocks and how it fitted comfortably in her chair, almost forgetting the many times they were at each other's throats.

Truth be told, he wanted pound her on her bed in the act of hate-sex, his arousal building at the thought that he jumped off the counter and headed to the living room to calm himself down.

" What is wrong with me? I would never think of Hilda that way! Am I just horny? Yeah, most defiantly horny. That's what I get for being the only cock in the henhouse..." He berated himself. " Maybe If I wasn't such a jerk when I was human, maybe she'd be all over me by now! Nah, Who am I kidding? that's a stupid idea...Hilda will never love me like that! "

Salem sighed to himself as he lied down in his ever constant depression, but the fire in his heart burned bright and filled his soul with determination.

* * *

So he got up, with new found confidence, and ran into the kitchen and jumped up into a chair, waiting to be alone with Hilda to confess his feelings, not caring if he got rejected or laughed at.

" So...Hilda, are you back in Singlesville or? " Salem flirted, rubbing his head under Hilda's chin.

" Yes, unfortunately,..I seem to have permanent residence there. " The witch self deprecated. " Hey! what do you want Salem? " she then asked, knowing full well of the warlock's usual demands of wanting something, usually in the means of food and wanting to be turned back into his human form.

" Nothing, sweetcheeks, and those yoga pants do give you some sweetcheeks! " Salem clicked his tongue.

" Great! now I know what NOT to wear when I'm around you! " Hilda scoffed.

" I'm joking, Hilda. But you do look nice today. " Salem purred.

" Yeah...sure. Cut to the chase cat, why did you ask if I was single again? " Hilda questioned, wanting to know why, out of the blue, Salem asked her that.

" I was wanting to reward you for being my most faithful follower..." Salem winked in the hopes that the sexy witch would get his meaning. He slowly started nipping on her chest trough her shirt, prompting her to smack him on his ass to get him to stop.

Hilda then picked Salem up and pushed through the cat door for him to cool off, locking it behind him.

" You're going to stay out there and think about what you done, Mr Pervert! " She shouted in her flustered state.

" Something tells me that you REALLY enjoyed that! " Salem smirked as he noticed Hilda's nipples were perked trough her shirt, causing her to button up her jacket to cover them up while blushing.

" Sh-s-s-s Shut up Salem! " Hilda ordered, going upstairs for some alone time.

Smiling evily, Salem started to groom himself.

" Totally worth it! "


End file.
